Dream and the World is yours
by LilyOfTheMoonRiders
Summary: Dreama doesnt believe in anything, each night she goes to bed sleeping dreamlessly. Will a small trip up to the sky awaken her? I suck at summarys so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Peter pan or any other characters you recognise in this fanfic. _

Dream and the World is yours,

My name is Dreama but I prefer to be called Dream. I am fourteen years old although I have been told that I was born old. I don't like to dream, to daydream or anything. It seems to me a waste of time. Plus dreams never come true. I know that. When I was little my mother frequently tried to read to me fairytales. I never gave in. I know that there probably isn't a prince out there waiting for me. I don't have a fairy godmother otherwise she would have showed up by now. I know what you're thinking, it's a little weird that my name is Dreama, my parents are those people that believe in these things they call fairytales. Most of them are so …. Absurd. I don't understand. I believe what I see.

I live in crowded England, even more of a reason not to believe that there is a land where dreams come true. I guess I should tell you more about me, as you already know my name is Dreama, I live in England. My hair is a raspberry red, my eyes a forest of green. I am tall and slim, obviously not athletic. My favourite colour is blue. My favourite time of the day is midnight, when I look out of my window to the big white moon, almost dreaming, and waiting for my bit of unexpected to come around the corner. My best friend and practically twin's name is Drea, its short for Andrea. She is gorgeous, black hair darker than the night and violet eyes that pierce the soul. She is an amazing person, loving and all.

I go to boarding school, at the moment I am home, meaning it is the weekend. At school I share a room with Drea. I absolutely suck at writing. It is as if I don't have a creative side. Drea on the other hand is absolutely amazing at writing, she can capture any scene on paper in a matter of seconds.

My name is Dream, and this is my story.

"Dream, wake up," a women with long red hair shouted up the stairs to a sunlit bedroom where a fourteen year old girl slept in a dreamless slumber. Her eyes opened revealing glowing emeralds. "Come on honey, or you'll be late for school." The fourteen year old slowly opened her eyes only to regret it as the sunlight shone in her eyes painfully.

"I'm up mum," Dream shouted, poking her head out of her bedroom door to deliver the message. She sat back on her blue and green patterned duvets as she massaged her head. With a sigh she moves towards her wardrobe; an old wooden wardrobe to get dressed. The school she goes to has a very distinctive uniform; green and sea-blue pleated skirt, an orange blouse that clashes badly with Dream's raspberry-red hair, and a red blazer on top of it all.

"Come on Dream," the women, Dreams mother shouts from downstairs losing her temper as her daughter is getting up like every mother would.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Screams Dream, worked up about nothing. One can hardly get changed with someone constantly shouting at them. Thank god all is quiet now. Dream looks around her room until locating a large brown suitcase filled with all her stuff, school and home. She drags the large bag out of her room tucking her already ready cell phone into her skirt pocket. As soon as she is out of her bedroom her thoughts whirl to a certain girl names Drea. She literally bounces down each stair as if the large brown oddly shaped bag was naught but a bag of saw dust.

"I'm here Mum," she mutters almost to herself, still with thoughts wrapped around her best friend.

"Good, now darling promise me you'll be safe," Dreams mother tells her in that motherly tone all good mothers use. "Oh and one more thing, I got this book for you, you might like it. I just thought the … er … the trip will be long so ….." holding the book 'Ella Enchanted' she stutters through her words.

"Mum," her daughter Dream says in a polite manner, "We have gone through this, I don't believe in these childish nonsense. These stories are... Well absurd." Dream confronts her mother in a very forward way.

"But …" Dreams mother starts only to stop to think. Always think before you act thought Dream looking at her mothers thoughtful face. Maybe one day she'll realise, fiction is not true. "You have to go to school," says the overly disappointed mother brushing a red strand of her behind her pale ears and looking at her daughter with piercing ice blue eyes. "Bye darling," she says hugging her only daughter tightly to her chest before letting her go and ushering her through the door. I just wish she would believe she thought as she watched her daughter, her little girl board the yellow school bus without as much as a kiss or a good bye. Tears sparked in her eyes and she wiped them away hastily. She turned around as the bus was leaving disappearing into the fogy weather. As the raindrops began to fall, the mother walked into her pure white house, through the peach door settling on the coach. All alone. Husband gone to work, she curled up into a small ball like she would have when she was younger, turned the TV on for some sound and cried. The rain hit the window forcefully, it shuddered and was silent. Never in a world full of dreams was there a little girl who didn't believe.

_I hope you like it. I would love to hear your thoughts so please review. Chapter 2 will be coming up either later today or tomorrow Thank you for reading!!! . _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Hi again, this chapter is dedicated to _Dakota1342 _thanks for my first review, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one._

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own peter pan the flying boy _

_Chapter 2, Is this the time to awaken the sleeping girl?_

Dreama carefully walked into the bus keeping an eye out for her best friend. She soon found her tucked away in another world reading an enormous book – which I might add is not the first time.

"Hey," says Dream quietly sitting in the spare pair of seats behind her best friend. She watched as her friend's eyes skimmed the page a little too fast, her friend's thin fingers gripped the book mark tightly before putting it in place and slamming the big book with incredibly force earning a few stares.

"Hi Dream, how are you? Can't wait to get back to school," she said sarcastically as she put her book down and flipped her too dark black hair behind her shoulder putting an emphasis on the word can't.

"Good and you?" asks Dream ignoring the comment because she is one of those slightly weird girls who actually like school – shocking I know. Dream started to fiddle with her blazer ignoring the piercing eyes of her friend. She always knows when something is wrong.

"Spill Dream," Drea says in a disciplined matter watching her friend go from fiddling with her blazer to curling a red lock around her pinkie finger repeatedly.

"My mum tried to get me to read those childish nonsense again," She started quickly then took a breath to calm herself. "I couldn't, why would I let myself believe the unbelievable, my mother," She said emphasising mother, "I just don't think she knows the difference between non-fiction and fiction. She believes that they are real, well most of them. Especially the one called Peter …." She dropped her voice, facial expression going from nervous to concentration within a matter of seconds.

"Pan." Said Drea quietly looking down; she loves books; she reads them every chance she has, seeing her friend like this is, well beyond sad. If only there was a way to make her believe. There has to be. The rest of the ride was done in silence. Drea reading her 1000 page book and Dream drawing a rose on a spare page of her school art folder, she looked at the page giving great detail to each petal of the rose, by now even though it was not complete it seemed that if you would apply the right pressure to the page you would be able to grab the charcoal rose. The seats of the bus were leather and it smelled faintly of tobacco. Drea leaned back, closed the book, closed her eyes and imagined the 'what if's'. A smile flew to her light pink lips making her face radiant, glowing and beautiful even though many would find her skin too pale for their likening. The bus was now going up hill through narrow paths where even a small car had trouble getting through. The winds in the road started to make Drea's motion sickness pick up so she directed her gaze out the window where you could see the fading city. The clouds were a dark grey and the air smelled strongly of a storm. Drea sighed. If only. She stopped herself, imagining a place far up in the stars. She shook her head to get rid of the daydream and looked behind her at her friends red head. She had fallen asleep still pencil in hand. Drea looked at the rose, her breath caught in her chest. It was absolutely amazing. It was as if a real rose was pressed onto the page. Her small gasp had woken her friend who now looks at Drea with a confused and muddled expression. The bus was slowing now and soon almost without a warning the doors flew open and the bus cam to a rapid stop. The bus driver, a man in his mid fifties ushered everyone out of his bus before starting the engine again and rolling out of the school gates back down the hill only to be coming back up in five days. The two girls made their way up to the grand school, a large brick building once a castle. It was a girl's only school, a privet school, the best school to send your daughter to. They made their way up the winding stairs to the room they shared without a word, both girls in deep thought.

"Drea," Dream started feeling self conscious about the fact that her friend isn't talking to her anymore. She sighed before she continued only to be stopped by Drea.

"You don't need to apologize, I'm the one who asked," She said attempting to smile at her best friend only to see her in tears. "Dream, shh.." she said comforting her friend and drawing her into a friendly hug. Dream dried her tears hastily obviously embarrassed about her little melt down. She could now hear the rain drops drumming impatiently on the roof and let her friend go. "I'm going to go shower," she tells her as she drags her bag over to her bed and searching through it with quick hands. She quickly goes and showers only to come back to see her friend looking at the rain drops hitting the bare window with an angry rage. Dream looks at her and hurries to go and shower. She comes back, hair fluffy and light from being blow dried and eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"We should go to bed," Dreams says looking over to her inviting covers. Drea nods and crawls into her welcoming covers. Dreams eyes soon begin to close and she is over taken by sleep. She looks up at the roof studying the textures wondering and describing them in her head willing to sleep. A knock echoes through the room not waking Dream but startling Drea. Another knock this time she locates the direction. The window. She tells herself she is dreaming but another knock awakens her. She opens the window to come face to face with a certain flying boy. Is this the chance she gets to awaken the fantasy in Dreams eyes? The boy looks at her almost strangely she beckons a finger and ….

_A/N Cliffy!! Sorry guys I just had to, please tell me your thoughts by reviewing!! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Hi again! I would really appreciate some reviews – I've gotten a pretty pathetic number of 1 so far so please review!**_

**Chapter three: No way!**

_**She opens the window to come face to face with a certain flying boy. Is this the chance she gets to awaken the fantasy in Dreams eyes? The boy looks at her almost strangely she beckons a finger and ….**_

**The boy floats in the window as Drea stepped back; he gently landed on his bare feet looking up at her with bright eyes.**

"**Can you take me to Netherland," Drea whispers, the excitement visible in her voice as it was on her pale face.**

"**If you want me to," Peter replied gazing into her violet eyes. The eyes are the window of the soul, he thought seeing into her.**

"**Yes and can my friend come, please?" She asked staring into his warm brown eyes and all the worries of the world melted away.**

"**Sure just wake her up," He whispered at her gently looking over to sleeping Dream. Her red hair was fanned out behind her and her emerald eyes closed; long eye lashed tickling her cheek. Drea walked over to her sleeping friend and gently shook her by the shoulders. Almost immediately her emerald eyes fluttered open and gazed into her violet ones. She looked at Peter and swore colourfully. **

"**I'm dreaming! Great," she muttered as she ran her hands through her long red hair staring at Drea and the mysterious boy who looked like he was, heaven forbid, peter pan. But no, that is beyond impossible. "No," She whispered as she pinched herself lightly on the arm. **

"**Ready to go," Peter asked fidgeting as he stood bare foot on the lush carpet. Drea looked at him again; he caught her gaze and stared into his warm brown eyes. They both seemed to get lost in the moment for they were soon interrupted by a fake cough from the corner. Peter lowered his eyes and blushed.**

"**Yes let's go!" Drea said enthusiastically forgetting the previous awkward moment as she looked at her friend still in bed not attempting to look at Peter. **

"**Go where?" Dream asks in a daze trying to keep up with the two believers. "It's the middle of the night and its raining, oh and we're on the fourth floor of a ten story building!" she said looking at the two with a crazy glint in her eyes. **

"**We're going …." Peter started but never finished as he was rudely interrupted but none other than Dream.**

"**Ok let me guess we're going to Netherland," she said with a sarcasm coated voice smiling evilly at the end.**

"**Yes," Drea said trying to muffle her laughter with a cough. The look on Dreams face was priceless, Drea, this time unable to hide it giggled uncontrollably like a five year old child playing with a mate. Dream snapped out of her trance and pinched her arm hard. The blood rushed to the spot. She's not dreaming.**

"**Come on we have to go!" Peter said looking out the window at the rain falling like the petals of a rose. "Tink," he called forth the famous golden fairy, Tinkerbelle. Tinkerbelle flew into the air glowing in the gloomy darkness of the night. She bunched up her hands hurdling fairy dust at them at an incredible speed even for a fairy. Drea began to float her dream coming true whilst Dream remained on the ground.**

"**You need to believe!" Peter and Drea urged at Dream, she closed her eyes and remembered when she was a baby and her mother was reading her this story. She slowly began to float as she realised if this was a dream she might as well believe. Peter held out his hand to Drea and Dream politely as they flew into the rain specked sky. Higher than the clouds where the rain ceased to fall is where they went. Up and away to Netherland.**

_**A/N sorry it's a bit short but more is on the way soon! **_

_**Please review**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**Review – Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Hi again, Please review and enjoy!!_

Netherland; as beautiful as ever; the only thing the writer got wrong was that when you are in Netherland the time in the outside world stops. It is as if you are in a time portal.

Dreams red hair was out behind her as she flew to a place that she never dreamed of seeing. She felt strange like she was at home here. She looked over to her best friend Drea and smiled to herself. Did she organise this? I bet she did she thought to herself still with a smile painted onto her wind whipped lips.

"Lost boys!" Peter screamed into the wind bitten air. There were a few moments of silence before the lost boys arrived. They landed on the beach as the lost boy filled in. They were different not how the story describes them. There's one that catches Dreams attention. He is tall with ruffled brown hair and delicate sea green eyes.

"I'm Jake," the tall boy said as Dream gazed into his eyes. Drea cleared her voice and they both looked down clearly embarrassed.

"And I'm……." Started Tootles but he never finished because Dream interrupted him surprising them all with her knowledge;

"We all know who you are, Tootles," she said pointing at a chubby boy with dirty blonde hair with black emo strips and dull baby blue eyes nothing like the story description, Dream thought. "Nibs," she says pointing the black haired boy in the corner. "Slightly," she pointed to the cheerful boy next to peter with happy green eyes and rusty blonde hair. "Curly," she pointed to a Scottish boy with red hair and blue eyes, her gaze then averted to the twins. "The twins," by the time she had said that Drea was standing there with her mouth open still clinging onto Peter's hand.

Without even saying it Dream new that she had surprised her friend yet again and sighed looking at her feet to avoid looking at anyone, but her eyes still hovered to Jake, he smiled at her and her blush deepened to a startling shade of green. She smiled back at him shyly then decided to look back at Drea.

She seemed frozen in the same position. Mouth hanging open and eyes wide in shock; I didn't know she knew or read Peter Pan, I've been her best friend for …. Since we were born …… Did she lie to me? The thoughts flooded through her mind. She was still frozen; she could feel Peter's hand in hers. He squeezed a bit to reassure her. It did all but that.

"How the Hell?" Drea started but stopped herself and motioned Dream to speak up.

"When I was merely a baby my mother read me this story over and over again, I guess I just remember it well, I do have a good memory." Dream said defending herself as she remembered being read to. She fiddled with her white night gown and wished she'd put on a jacket.

"Lets explore!" cried out Peter breaking the tension between the two girls as they gave each other death glares. Oh great, Peter Sarcastically thought two best friends fighting.

"Lets go to mermaid lagoon," Drea pleaded thinking of seeing beautiful creatures that she would dress up as every Halloween except the last – she dressed as a fairy. Tinkerbelle flew over to them and sprinkled them with fairy dust. They all started their long trip to the other side of the island.

Dream looked out on the view, it was amazing! She started to hum the **melody to a song she knew and loved, Over The Rainbow from the Wizard of Oz,** before she knew it she was singing out loud.

"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a place that I heard of  
Once in a lullabye

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dream that you dare to dream  
Really does come true

One day I wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far  
behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemondrops  
Way upon the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?

Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Way upon the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?" She finished off out of breath gazing out to sea. She could almost make out the pirates ship. "You have a lovely voice," someone behind her said, she turned around and gasped before she plummeted to the ground. "Got you," the mysterious voice told her. She looked at him. It was Jake. She realised he was holding her. Where he touched her electricity ran through her. He brushed a red strand behind her ear and gazed into her warm green eyes. He leaned into kiss her plump pink lips but was interrupted by a cough. However fake it was the sweet couple immediately jumped from each other and flew to their best friends, Peter and Drea. Both completely red in the face by the time they got there. The rest of the flight was done in an awkward fashion not one of the large group talking. They soon arrived at their destination. It was a beautiful beach with large stones everywhere, large enough to be seats for mermaids. Then one webbed hand slapped the rock causing them all to look up in surprise. The hand was leathery and green and most of all wet. A green head looked out from behind the black moss covered rock. The eyes were pitch black with no pupil or the white bit in the eye. Dream caught the Mermaids eye. The Mermaid realised this and smiled widely showing off sharp white teeth. The hand on the rock moved away and beckoned Dream. As if in a trance she moved forward to the green creature. She just got close enough the mermaid did what Drea and Dream never expected.

_A/N Cliffy!!!! What will happen now?? Please review!!! I'll update quicker if you do!! _


End file.
